1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to naphthalene derivatives which are useful in inhibiting certain dermatological conditions. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions useful in relieving the effects of certain chronic recurrent papulosquamous dermatoses, e.g., psoriasis. This invention also relates to a process for preparing compounds of this invention.
2. Related Disclosures
Psoriasis is a skin disease characterized in part by excessive proliferation of cells of the epidermis which remain strongly adherent and build up into a scaley plaque typical of the disease. While currently available therapies, such as corticosteroids, vitamin A derivatives (retinoids) cancer chemotherapeutic agents (methotrexate, razoxane), coal tar and anthralin preparations, and psoralen-u.v. irradiation (PUVA) are effective in controlling the disease to a certain extent, they can cause numerous and sometimes severe undesirable side effects including renal irritation, hepatic toxicity, and erythema.
Certain 2,3-methylenedioxy-4,9-naphthoquinones are known but no useful biological activity has been ascribed to them. See Z. Naturforsch., B: Anorg Chem., Org. Chem. 1983, 383(3), 392-7. Certain naphthoquinones and esters thereof are known to be useful in treating psoriasis. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,478, 4,466,981 and 4,593,120 and British Pat. No. 1,243,401. Surprisingly, it has been discovered that the compounds of the instant invention are also effective antipsoriatic agents.